thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas
Thomas (released as Thomas the Tank Engine until 2000) is a small blue tank engine. Description Character Card The most famous of all the vehicles on the Island of Sodor, Thomas the Tank Engine is considered by all to be a "really useful engine". He is a cheeky, fussy little engine who is always eager to help. 2018 box description Meet the story-starter. Every child's imagination has stories to tell – and this cheeky steam engine is the perfect helper. Children create the stories, Thomas just delivers inspiration. Changes *1993 (small face, flat top thin funnel and dome, wooden smokebox, stepped footplate, ledge on rear, solid black painted coal, flat magnets, thin wheels, staples on chassis) *1993 (flat top wide funnel and dome) *1993 (beveled top funnel and dome, lower smokebox extension, flat footplate, speckled painted coal) *1994 (rounded funnel and dome, solid black painted coal, no staples on chassis) *1995 (big round magnets) *1996 (small round magnets) *1997 (big, flatter round magnets, thick wheels) *1998 (plastic rounded funnel, small plastic encased magnets) *1999 (larger face with minor changes, realistic funnel, plastic smokebox) *2001 (name printed on chassis) *2002 (new larger face, bigger smokebox, wide boiler, no ledge on rear, new details) *2004 (red stripes on boiler) *2011 (CG style face) *2013 (updated face, curved edges, longer magnet guards, other minor details) *2015 (hollowed out wheels) *2017 (smaller face) *2018 (printed details on exposed wood, flat dome, shorter length) *2018 (darker paint, metal pins in chassis) Variants *"Hard at Work" Thomas from Thomas and Bertie's Great Race and Thomas 5-Car Value Pack *10 Years of Thomas in America Set *Battery-Operated Thomas *Thomas Comes to Breakfast *Winter Wonderland Thomas *Paint-Splattered Thomas *60th Anniversary Thomas from 60th Anniversary Set *"Celebrating 60 Years" Thomas *Collectible Golden Thomas *Adventures of Thomas *Gold Dust Thomas *Happy Birthday Thomas and Box Car *"Sodor Day" Thomas and Stanley *"Mud Covered" Thomas *"Goodbye, Hiro" Celebration Thomas from Farewell at the Docks Set *Talking Thomas *"Slippy Sodor" Thomas *Early Engineers Thomas *Stinky Cheese Thomas from Thomas and the Stinky Cheese *"Trick or Treat" Thomas from Halloween Thomas and Caboose *Day Out with Thomas 2010 *Sparkling Clean Thomas *Thomas with Musical Candy Cane Car *Easter Thomas *Holiday Lights Thomas *"Oil-Covered" Thomas *Happy Birthday *Thomas' Balloon Delivery *Thomas' Pig Pick Up *Thomas' Castle Delivery *Santa's Little Engine Thomas from Santa's Little Engine and Countdown to Christmas Calendar *Roll and Whistle Thomas *Egg-splattered Thomas from Thomas' Birthday Surprise Set *Snow-covered Thomas from Thomas' Christmas Wonderland Set *Light-Up Reveal Thomas *Thomas 1942 from Thomas Engine Gift Pack *Thomas 2015 from Thomas Engine Gift Pack *Thomas' Cranberry Spill *Decorated Thomas from Celebration on Sodor Set and Sam and the Great Bell Accessory Pack *Decorated Tidmouth Toys Thomas from Thomas the Really Useful Engine Book *Snow-covered Thomas from Santa's Workshop Express *Thomas Land themed Thomas from Drayton Manor Carousel Car *Paint Thomas from 5-in-1 Builder Set *Birthday Thomas *Decorated Thomas from Animal Park Set *Icing-covered Thomas from Holiday Cookie Delivery *Recycle Symbol Thomas from Deluxe Eco Rescue Set *Airport Banner Thomas from Busy Island Set *Castle Banner Thomas from Castle Tower Set Trivia *Thomas has the most variations of any character in the Thomas Wooden Railway, with more prototypes, changes, and variants than any other character in the range. *Thomas is included in more sets and multi-car packs than any other character in the Thomas Wooden Railway. *The very first prototype of Thomas seen featured red wheels held in by nails, no coal bunker details, and a different face. *Roy Wilson's original third handmade Thomas had a much thinner funnel and dome than later models. Category:Vehicles Category:Engines Category:1993